


me and my girlfriend, we tied the knot (she slipped it 'round my neck and left me to rot)

by babyboymatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homesickness, I'M EMO, Space Shenanigans, basically me being insecure and emo !!! very ooc, deflecting, i hope you all will forgive me, lots of run-on sentences, my first work wowee, so i made my space kids be emo, title presented by ollie mn on vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboymatt/pseuds/babyboymatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is millions of lightyears away and lance is craving fries</p>
<p>(( as i said, very ooc. don't read this if you want quality writing. its 2 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me and my girlfriend, we tied the knot (she slipped it 'round my neck and left me to rot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the keith to my lance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+keith+to+my+lance).



it's not like it hit him right away, no. everything was fine until keith made a joke about earth and then his blue box went, _'wait, don't you miss there?'_ and he made a half-assed sarcastic remark as he began to _crumble_ in his own hands and he knows that he can't help it. he can't help missing boardwalks, he can't help missing the ocean, _rainfall_ , what the _food_ tasted like, how his mother's embrace felt, her _voice_ , oh _god_ , he was going to _die_ before she ever saw him again, _shit_. after a short line of _'i'm just tired'_ to shiro, he was in his room for the rest of the night, trying to choke up the rock in his throat by crying. lance hoped to _all things holy_ that the walls were thick, because _boy_ , was he _loud_.  

+

the next day he was the same guy he always was, quippy charm and all. _no one suspected a thing._  well, except keith. but keith kept his observations under wraps about how lance didn't put his hand on his hip when he leant forward to deliver his punchline, or how irritated his cheeks looked even from a distance. keith didn't say shit until the knew he needed to, later that day when lance was alone and the rest of the crew had gone to bed. 

keith gave lance space to leave when he needed to, knowing that the other hated being shoved into a corner (as did the rest of the paladins). 

"hey," keith tried, sitting on the lounge room seat with his elbows on his knees, lower halves of his arms hanging. "you seem a bit off today."

"off what?" lance said, an obviously forced smile plastered on his face, his hands slotting onto his hips.

"come _on_ , can you just, i _don't know_ , _tell people_ what's going on with you? shiro told me it helps you a lot."

lance made a face at that, but continued to grin. "nothin' work with being a little homesick. happens all the time." his right hand made a dismissive gesture. 

"yeah, everyone _does_ get homesick every few weeks, but you.. you make being in space seem like it's _killing_ you."

lance's grin faltered long enough for keith to watch his eyes and it sprang up again. "well, it sort of is. in a way."

then lance walked out, presumably to his bunk where he'd cry another river but not yet build a bridge. keith was aggravated but didn't follow, knowing that lance of all the paladins needed time to 'rest' and be alone. rather than cry until he passed out, keith set off to do some midnight training. both knew more about the other than they let on, but only one of them were thinking about the other. _worry_ some people called it, but he called it weakness. keith kicked, punched, slashed, grunted, yelled, heaved, thrashed at the thought of lance crying, training bot on a level he knew he shouldn't be on. sweat began to drip from keith's forehead, his hair sticking to the back of his neck. 

keith knew lance like the back of his arm - some spots were harder to see, but he still got the general idea about them. he knew that lance has a big family waiting for him back on earth. he also knows that lance jokes about missing the food and drinks of earth, but he actually just misses being there. _experiencing_ them, making _memories_ out of them, _capturing_ them in photographs - he knew lance was all about that. but lance never told anyone. 

+

before keith could register his heart rate or how his hands shook the slightest at the ideas popping in his head, he was at lance's door. he had no idea what to say, he was just there because he was worried - weak - not because there was a legitimate reason. emotions need no reason. 

so, he knocked. and he knocked again. 

"go away, let me _rest_ , _Jesus_ ," lance groaned from inside. "doesn't _anybody_ have a good _sleep schedule_ around here?"

"we're sort of _constantly_ on the edge of our seats because we might be the _defenders of the universe_ or something. I don't know," Keith smirked, eyes flickering around the door, hand in front of him. "and some of us are worried about you."

" _you_? worried about _me_? did you hit your head too hard durning training?" he heard rustling from his end. 

"no, you just seemed a bit too much of a jokster today, and I'm here to make sure you're not doing anything stupid," he spoke quickly as to make his point clear. 

"yeah, _yeah_ , I'm fine. go sleep or something."

"okay," he said softly, knowing lance couldn't hear him. "you do the same." 


End file.
